The Secrets of Althena
by Pat Wasson
Summary: Hiro stumbles upon an ancient document that will reveal many secrets of Lunar. Takes place during Epilogue of L2, I recommend that you play both games first. All comments welcome.


The Secrets of Althena  
  
By Pat Wasson  
  
Hiro and Ruby marched silently through the mountains, they had known each other long enough that they no longer needed heavy-handed words to seal their friendship, they shared an unspoken bond. Though, above that Hiro's mind was too busy to be making small talk. He was on a mission. Ruby thought to herself: "Ever since Lucia left him he has seemed to be lacking something as if Lucia was part of his sou-" "Ruby !" cried Hiro, "Come Ruby, we have to get to Larpa, Ronfar is meeting us there so we can speak with the White Dragon, and find out how to find Lucia." The two smiled at each other, took a moment to think about all that they had experienced, and then continued their quest.  
  
"There it is" remarked Hiro. "Oh wow, Hiro do you remember when we first came here, we were so green." "You're right Ruby, ha ha" laughed Hiro. The two entered Larpa and immediately saw Ronfar. "Hey, how ya doing you old bastard!" laughed Ronfar. "It's good to see you Ronfar, it's been awhile" Remarked Hiro. "Well, only a week, but I missed you too, buddy. Well I'd love to continue our little lover affair but don't we have some dragons to see? We better head out." "I couldn't agree more Ronny, let's hit it" yelped Hiro. So there was only one thing left to say and Ruby said it "Yeehaw!!" So with that final phrase the three were back out on the trail to seek the dragons, just like Hiro's hero and his hero's heroes had done before, but none of them could expect the significance of what was to come.  
  
Hiro and his two close companions had traveled very far. They had overcome many obstacles, although none which were of any caliber of there epic battle with Zophar. It still amazed Hiro that he had just become an adventurer a few months ago, and that his life had been altered so greatly that he sometimes didn't even recognize himself in the mirror. He had been so happy with Lucia and he just couldn't comprehend why she had to leave him. "Why, Why, Why!" shouted Hiro as he arose from his sleep. He just had another terrible dream. He just felt so empty without Lucia by his side. "Oh well" he thought, "There's only one way to fill that hole."  
  
The next morning the three set off, and with the White Dragon cave finally in site, they had gained another huge step in finding Lucia. "Hey buddy, there it is, oh man I wish that Jean was here she's always loose around beautiful scenery!" implied Ronfar. "Uh...Ronfar aren't you married!" shouted Ruby with her high pitched cat voice. "Oh I was just crapping around, have some humor." Replied Ronfar, and so with that hero like remark the trio set off into the unknown of the White Dragon Cave.  
  
After a few hours of fighting off monsters they finally reached the end of the cave. They entered the domain of the White Dragon, and were instantly immersed in the power of Althena. The melancholy mood that was notorious for the dragon caves, seeped into their hearts and lifted their souls. Hiro had a few flashbacks of his quest with Zophar and then looked up... Nothing!! "Where the hell is the dragon" shouted Ronfar. Ronfar made his way up to where the dragon would be sitting, and was cursing like a bum. Though Hiro stood respectively at the entrance, not wanting to disturb the awe that he felt, as if he would break the calm on a smooth body of water or run through a pure white snow field and ruin the heavenly image. Hiro was about to walk up to Ronfar and start cursing when Ronfar shouted. "Hey, there is nothing more than this rock" The womanizer picked it up and read the multi colored text on the dirty black rock to Hiro. "Only the one who possesses a soul as pure as  
snow, a heart as bright as fire, a love as endless as the flowing waters of Lunar, and a Mind as bold as the endless Black sky that we gaze upon at night will ever be able to unlock the true beauty of this object. All others will see it as it should be seen, nothing. "What the hell is it?" Yelled Ronfar. "Oh, gee I don't know!" Replied Ruby and still Hiro stood there thinking, pondering at the entrance of the cave, "What was the meaning of this rock?" Hiro thought to himself. "What could it be?" Ronfar held the stone for a few minutes and then gave up, "Hiro, lets jet, the dragon isn't here let's go and find another way." Ronfar stated. "Yea I guess you're right" said Hiro as he walked up to his friend. "Let's go, we'll find another way" smiled Hiro. "You got it buddy" laughed Ronfar. So as his friend and Ruby walked towards the exit of the White Dragon's lair, Hiro thought to himself, "I wonder, if it sealed with magi-" and as he was thinking he picked up the rock and  
remembered how he spared Ghaleon's life. The feelings he felt when he saved the people of Lunar, and restored life to the world feelings he had for Lucia; his quest to rescue her, and how he would not give up no matter what happened. As he reflected upon these things, a bright light exploded from the seemingly dull rock. The light filled the room and the seal of the four dragons released itself from the rock and flew violently away towards the heavens.  
  
After all the light had faded, and he could see again, Hiro looked down, and in his hands rested, a pure white scroll, tied with blue string. Hiro did not even have to think. He untied the Blue string, and was about to gaze upon the mysterious words anciently written on the paper, when he realized Ruby and Ronfar were not moving. They stood, but they were frozen in motion. Hiro then was then mysteriously drawn back to the scroll; he gazed upon the first line. Do not fear for your friends, they have been stilled in motion, but they live and are fine. Their life will commence after you destroy this document, but please consume all the facts that are vitally placed upon this letter. Hiro looked up and scanned the room as if he hid something; for according to the letter he did. He again gazed upon the words. I have seen many things in my life and have kept many secrets also. I foresee a great future for the planet of Lunar, but I also see many problems. For the Dragonmaster who  
reads this I wish to say that I hope our title still stands for what it has for many Centuries. As my life grows gracefully to an end, I wish to leave this world knowing that I have passed my knowledge onto the ones that will need it. I have been on an eternal adventure since the days of Ghaleon and the Magic Emperor, since the love driven hero rose up and defeated him. I have seen it all, and I hope you have found harmony and love within your soul. Your finding of this letter has not been by chance. It was your destiny to find this scroll since I wrote it, and sealed, it so only the world's hero could read it. To all others it has been seen as an ancient rock. I was not always the man that I appear to be, I was something else, but my history is not of great importance. What is of great significance is that you absorb everything that is to be written on the following lines and that you rescue your love and save the Blue Star.  
  
I had been granted a magical power; it was not a power of strength or speed. It was the gift of humanity, every human born has this power. It is the strongest power that you can possess, and it controls all others. You may not fully understand the reason we live here on Lunar, the Silver Star. It was not always like that; hate is why we no longer live there. That is the thing, humans possess two great powers. The power of humanity and the power of hate. Hate will always be overcome by love and humanity, but hate is very persuading; it eats away at the things you hold dearly. You can be manipulated by it; that's what happened to the people of the Blue Star. After Zophar seeped into the minds of the beings of the blue star, it didn't take long for the people to destroy themselves. Althena rid the blue star of Zophar, but the planet was already so eaten away with from hate, it was destroyed in the process, and so with her last ounce of power she brought life to Lunar and life  
began here. But Zophar cannot be stopped, that's the problem, Zophar is just a figure head, he does not have any real power. He is powered by every human that has hate, every human that feels hate, is just another meal to feed him. His evil ways are just the combined feelings of all the inhabitants of Lunar. See that is what I am trying to tell you, Zophar will return Hiro; you can only contain him for so long, as long as there is hate there is Zophar, and that is what you will need to do. You are the only one who can rescue Lucia, and in doing this if your heart is pure, it may be enough to rescue the blue star, and only through this can you really ever hope to completely destroy Zophar.  
  
As I said, there are many things I have concealed in my heart for many years and unfortunately many of them I will take to the grave with me. Though my time is short, I feel it to be my duty not so much as a former dragon master, but as a human to share with you what exactly happened on the day that the goddess Althena was changed into Luna, who was to be a human girl. I know that by your ability to unlock this letter you must have spoken with Luna. Of course, it was an illusion. Though the information she gave you is still very vital in your quest, even now. I will tell you everything; all the secrets of her rebirth will be unlocked, only to you.  
  
Just as Zophar was created from hate, Althena was created from everything pure that would be possessed in the humans of Lunar. After she saved the people of the Blue Star and gave life to the planet of Lunar, harmony was obtained once again. For a few years, all seemed to be perfect; pure, in the way the goddess had intended. However, once again hate was formed and created evil. While the hate was not substantial enough at the time, it was enough to show that the Goddess needed protection. After the goddess realized she needed something to protect her, she used all the power she could harness and created four dragons, each one symbolizing different forms of her love for the humans of Lunar. Though these dragons were forged from humanity and stood for everything that was pure in Lunar, she realized that a human was needed. To accomplish this, she sent a brilliant light into the sky that engulfed the whole world and sent her message of how she believed in the power of humans  
and how they could protect her; and she sent this to everyone. In doing this she hoped people would start believing in themselves. Unfortunately, it did not work. People still didn't trust themselves. They thought they needed her blessings to live. In realizing more drastic measures must be taken, she combined all her strength with her four dragons and created a sixteen year old boy. He was strong, tall, had brown hair and green eyes. He was born to become what was to be called the Dragon Master. This title was to be a symbol of Althena's belief in the power of humans. He rose to become the first Dragon Master, and when he died he left a story just like me, to be read by the next hero with a heart as pure as snow. And in sealing his story, the title of the Dragonmaster went up to the heavens and was placed in front of another human with a great destiny.  
  
And so the tradition went on for hundreds of years. Until hate once again appeared and engulfed the world of Lunar, leaving the humans weak and unsure of each others power. It was at this time that I was just a boy; I was taken under the arm of what would be later called the Magic Emperor. After I had gained allies and foes just like you, I found the love within my heart and achieved the status of Dragon Master. As you know the title of Dragon Master is never attainted through your needs and what you want. It is attained by your pure intentions and your love for mankind. As you shared a love for Lucia, I felt the same for another. And just like you our positions on the world of Lunar, restricted us from ever sharing that bond.  
  
The people of Lunar, at the time had become unsure of themselves; relying on the Goddess for complete protection. The Goddess would always attend to all of their needs, making them weak. The Goddess and I had discussed this problem many times; and in the end, our love for each other and the love for the people of Lunar, forced us to confront destiny and prevent the disaster of the blue star from ever being brought to Lunar.  
  
As I walked up the stairs of the Goddess Tower, my heart raced. I knew that the fate of Lunar rested in my hands. This was all that went through my head; nothing else. I thought not of Lemia, Mel, or Ghaleon. I can still hear his screams, and I can still feel his hate. His hate was what brought Zophar to full power. He was the one who resurrected Zophar, his hate.  
  
The purity of one's heart was something that Ghaleon could not comprehend. He believed that humans were weak, that they need rulership. He always had, even when we first met. Though he wasn't always hate-filled, his ignorance tore and feasted on his once loving heart. He didn't understand why I loved, why I felt the way I did, and as you're reading this I know that you have done what I never could. You have brought love to his heart, I thank you for this. And this is why I tell you what I do, and why you must understand the meaning of the Goddess. Her transformation was a symbol and you soon will know how.  
  
After making my way to the top of the tower, I looked up at Althena. She was more beautiful then I ever knew before. I looked at her, and she stared into the heavens; but I could feel her presence in my soul, as could she. I looked up at her and never looked back. And as I hastily stepped up to destiny, I had no fears, no hate. It was a feeling that I had never felt before. It was love; my heart was pure for the first time in my life. I stepped toward her and felt her presence surge through my body. Our feeling's combined and the power of the 4 Dragon's was released into the sky, I could not see, I could only feel; I felt her love. She had been reborn as a human, and she whispered into my ear, "I will always love you." I stood there with the newly born goddess in my hands and I knew the world would be okay.  
  
Though Ghaleon did not understand what I had done, he screamed, "What have you done, what is it that you can see, that I cannot... tell me!" And I looked down at what I had sacrificed my power for, thought of how much I loved Althena and the world she created and stated, "I see a bright hope for the future, that resides within each and every one of us." And I just stood there, the power of Athena's love engulfing me in a sea of eternal mortality. And the last thing I remember was the footsteps of Ghaleon creeping down the endless staircase, but something was wrong, I felt something not pure, it was almost as if it was, hate! Ghaleon hated me; he had hate for what he did not understand. And this Hiro, this was what brought Zophar back. Ghaleon was merely a tool of Zophar's plan, all the way up until you saved him.  
  
You Hiro, you're the one. You are the one that could do what I could not do, and what Alex could not do. You have shown it, and you have proven that you are more than worthy to be the world's next Dragonmaster. Though that's where I may be wrong, you possess a power that I cannot fathom. It is something that makes me believe that you do not need the title as Dragonmaster. You have the power of the dragons in your heart, and the power of the Goddess in your soul. I believe that you are the one destined to accomplish the impossible. You alone can save the Blue Star. It is you.  
  
Just like Alex walked the same destiny as I, you have to walk a destiny all of your own, it will not be easy, but remember Hiro; you have accomplished what no one has before. Your love for Lucia is more powerful than anything I have ever seen. The hate of Zophar is to be contained within your hands. You possess the power to keep him contained forever, his power, hate, is grounded from your love and the love you share with the people of Lunar. So I ask of you Hiro, go towards Lucia with your head held high and your heart filled with love, because you, Hiro, have accomplished more than any for the planet of Lunar. More than I or any other Dragonmaster has ever accomplished. Save her, save Lucia and bring life back to the Blue Star, I believe in you.  
  
With Dying  
  
Love  
  
Dyne  
  
And Hiro put down the letter, and a multicolored spectacle of lights exploded, and the document was once again a rock; but this time with no mystic symbols or codes, it was just a rock. "What happened Hiro?" Screamed Ruby. "Yea buddy who was that voice?" asked Ronfar. And Hiro stood there, with a silent feeling of pride, he looked towards the heavens, immersed in the love of all that Althena had given him, and as he looked down towards his dumbstruck friends, a tear swelled in his eye and he thought of Dyne. And in answering his furry buddy's question replied, "Just an old friend Rube, just and old friend, come on! Let's head out." And with that the three heroes left the cave. Hiro now with a greater pride for what he had accomplished and a newly found respect for all the life that had come before him. 


End file.
